In the past, turkey hunters have extensively used turkey calls as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,913 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,750, both issued to Gilbert H. Wolfe. While these calls have enjoyed considerable success in the past, they do have some drawbacks. For example, the game call similar to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,913 patent is known to exhibit some problems when the call is reassembled by a hunter who has disassembled it for cleaning, moisture removal or a general inspection. The makers of this call have used tape to secure a latex diaphragm to a sound chamber. This tape is prone to detachment from the sound chamber after repeated reassembly/disassembly operations. Additionally, the process of attaching the tape to the sound chamber is labor intensive and if it is not done correctly, can result in manufacturing yield problems or a requirement to rework the call during the manufacturing process.
Consequently, there exists a need for a hand-operated dual diaphragm game call which overcomes some of these problems.